deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Toad vs Cloud Strife
Top 10 Anime Battles of all time. Description Super Mario vs Final Fantasy! These two are both characters from a fictional series! The connection is so close it's crazy! Can Cloud manage to defeat the supernova-tanking servant of Princess Peach?! Interlude Wiz: Fiction. Sometimes it happens. Boomstick: And here are two people from fiction! See? They already have a lot in common! Wiz: Cloud Strife, a guy from down then street. Boomstick: And Toad, Cloud's ripoff character! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's his job to do all the work while I sit back and eat chips! Wiz: Yeah! Toad Wiz: Princess Peaxh needed help. So she called upon her hero, Toad. Boomstick: And Toad was powerful! He can tank supernovas, and blow up multierses with a kick, similar to Waluigi! Wiz: Toad is very smart. He knows that Peach is in another castle just liked that. He can also lift Mario and tank hits from Bowser. Boomstick: And he has the White Tanooki, an invincible suit that totally doesn't require Toad to die five times to get it! Wiz: Toad even beat Superman in a manga crossover. Boomstick: He's so strong! But anyways, I need to leave to get some chips! Cloud Strife Wiz: One day a little boy looked up at the clouds, and wished he could be one. His name was Bob. Wiz doing Boomstick impression: Yeah! And he, uh, fucked some clouds and became one, changing his name to Cloud! Wiz: Then after his husbando died, he got a giant fucking sword. Wiz doing Boomstick impression: And then he, uh, fucked the sword too! And now it does Magic and shit like Hairy Pottor! Wiz: He is very stronk, so don't get in his way. Boomstick: Okay, I'm back. Who were we analyzing again? Fight! In the deserted land filled with people... Here was one brutal loner that hates life. It was… Toad. Toad: I'm walking! But then, a cloud stepped in front of the toad... The cloud was named Cloud, and hated everyone who ever crossed his path. Cloud: Hi Toad! But then, Toad suddenly thought Cloud was Bowser. Toad: AH! Bowser! FIGHT! Toad ran towards Cloud and punched. Cloud quickly dodged, then grabbed Toad, and grew him into the air. Cloud then jumped up to follow, and slashed Toad right in the face, before kicking him backwards. Toad flew down until smashing into the ground, where he simply stood right back up. Cloud landed too, and rushed right back up to Toad. Toad: Stay back, Bowser! Toad evaded a slice, and grabbing hold of the Buster Sword. Toad then began to slash up Cloud, finishing with a powerful stab. Cloud skidded backwards on the ground, before hopping back onto his feet. Cloud: You've seen nothing yet! Cloud quickly jumping to Toad, and punching the small being. Toad stumbled, and Cloud took that chance to grab back his sword. The Buster Sword back, Cloud tried to hack into Toad's head… but he sword just bounced right off! Toad smirked, then jumped and punched Cloud in the face, drawing blood from Cloud's nose. Cloud grunted. Cloud: Ugh! This ends here! Cloud swung, this time trying to slash Toad's side. Toad simply ducked under the attack. Toad: Too slow! Toad took out a fire flower, crushing it in his hand, and transforming into fire Toad. Toad proceeded to throw fireballs at Cloud. Cloud, noticing the slow fire balls from the instant they were created, slashed through the fireballs, then whacked Toad in the side of the face with the flat of his blade. Toad hit the ground. Cloud raised his sword, eager to finish things off when— FREEZE! Cloud was covered in a thick block of ice! Toad had frozen him with the Ice Flower. Before Cloud could break out, Toad stood back up, lifted the block of ice containing Cloud, than threw it towards a tree in he distance. The icy Cloud slid across he ground, until it hit the tree, and shattered. Toad, having defeated his opponent, smiled, and walked away. Cloud: That's nothing! Toad's eyes widened, and began to turn around. But right when his head turned, the Toad was slashed a few times, kicked a bit higher into the air, then stabbed in the back. Toad was knocked back to he ground. Toad: It's... Not over... Toad struggled to stand up. Cloud knew that it was over. Toad held up the White Tanooki when— STAB! A sword was shoved through Toad's skull. It was the Buster Sword. Cloud: Don't cheat. Cheating is for losers. Maybe if I kill you four more times you'll be allowed to use that White Tanooki... Cloud hopped onto his motorcycle, and began riding away. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: What?! But Toad is really strong! Wiz: That is true, but stomped Cloud. Being a cloud, Toad can't even touch him. Boomstick: But even though Toad can blow up universes, Cloud can too if he really believes he can! I mean, he once was said to be a guy when he clearly isn't one! Wiz: Plus Cloud is smart too, because he's able to do advanced school and went through every year of math! Boomstick: Looks like Toad just sucks! Wiz: The winner is Cloud Strife the cloud man. Category:Blog posts